


Bonding

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thor:Ragnarok, Tickle fic, Tickling, thorbruce, ticklish!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Things are pretty dull on the Asgardian battleship, so Thor turns to his friends for entertainment.





	Bonding

“Bruce! How are you?”

Banner glanced up from the bowl of noodles in front of him, pushing aside questions about Asgardian pot noodles in favour of shifting over to make room for Thor, who sat cross-legged in the corner next to him. They’d been flying on the battleship for a couple of hours, and Bruce had found the best use of his time to be merely sitting and reflecting on the floor.

“I’m, uh, do you really want me to answer that?” Thor’s face fell a bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“The usual. I’m having issues with the big guy, I think.”

“Ah. Well, you know I’m here if you need me,” he paused, frowning at the bowl of noodles on the floor, which had gone cold and as a result pushed away. “Are you- are you alright eating those, after the- you know- that thing-”

“Honestly? No.” Bruce shuddered, images of alien bugs and Valkyrie flashing through his mind.

“Understandable,” Thor patted Bruce’s shoulder, and the two remained in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the faint whirring of the engines and the chatter of the Asgardians on board.

It was, surprisingly, Banner who interrupted the peace; with a slight gasp. Thor’s hand had brushed against his side as it moved away from his shoulder, and having been zoned out for a few minutes, the unexpected contact had thrown him more than it normally would have. He was about to apologise when he noticed that Thor was smiling, and shifted away nervously.

“You didn’t tell me you were ticklish.”

“You…didn’t ask?”

“Fair enough. So, are you?”

“Yes, but- Thor!” Bruce was cut off by his own laughter as the God of Thunder started squeezing his sides, and he fell back - which was unfortunate, because that only helped Thor gain the upper hand. The tickling fingers migrated to his tummy, at which point Bruce snorted - he stopped abruptly, hand moving to cover his mouth as Thor paused tickling to laugh at the noise.

“…I don’t- Ihihi can’t believe I just did that. Oh my God. I’m sorry-” It was tempting to laugh along with Thor, were it not for the fact that Bruce was so embarrassed he wanted to melt into the floor. Thor, meanwhile, was regaining his composure after his laughing fit.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I find it endearing!” There wasn’t any time for Bruce to protest before he found himself under fire yet again; it would be a long time before either of them moved from their corner of the battleship.


End file.
